


Is That Really You

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean, Jack, and Michael managed to defeat Chuck but Dean has no desire to celebrate. He lost Cas a few weeks ago to the Empty and needs some time to grieve now that God is dead. He leaves and finds a motel to spend the night in. While sleeping he has two unexpected visitors. When he does wake, he can't believe who is waiting for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Is That Really You

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was joy.

Dean’s face was a hard line as he walked up to Chuck. The man had a look of defiance from where he knelt on the ground, restrained by the combined power of Jack and Michael’s graces. Dean pulled a gun from the inner pocket of his jacket and held it to Chuck’s forehead.

The malicious God smiled up at the angry hunter. “You going to kill me Dean? That won’t work well in your favor?”

Dean barked out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, why the hell not?”

A feral grin spread across Chuck’s face. “Because I’m the only who can save Castiel. I can convince the Empty to let him go. You just have to pull your attack dogs off me.”

Dean’s hand faltered and his gaze lifted to Michael. The archangel shook his head. Dean focused on Jack whose eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “We can’t Dean. I want Cas back too, but we can’t make that deal this time.” The Nephilim bared his teeth as Chuck’s power surged outward, trying to break the bonds that held him. “Dean, hurry!”

Dean felt his heart shatter even more than what it already had. Tears clogged his voice as he whispered, “I’m sorry Cas.” He watched without remorse as Chuck’s eyes widened right before Dean pulled the trigger of the gun.

The bullet lodged itself deep into Chuck’s skull. Instead of blood, a bright white light poured from the wound. Dean, Jack, and Michael were all thrown back as Chuck’s body imploded on itself. When Dean was finally able to open his eyes, the only thing left where Chuck had been were scorch marks. He stared at the barren spot for a moment before turning to his companions.

Jack was helping Michael to his feet. They both seemed fine, a few scratches but nothing serious. Dean did a quick stock of his own body. Besides a couple of cuts and bruises, he was surprisingly unharmed. He walked to where the two angels were standing.

Michael faced him. “My father is dead, and the world is safe. It’s time I went on my way.” He turned towards Jack. “Nephew, you will make a fine God and I know you will restore Heaven to its former glory. If you ever need help, don’t hesitate to call.” With a flap of his wings, Michael was gone.

Jack stared at the space where his uncle was just standing before turning to Dean. “We did it! Chuck is defeated.”

Dean forced a smile to his face. “Yeah kid, we did it. Michael’s right, there’s no better choice for a new God.” He pulled the Nephilim into his arms and hugged him tightly. When they broke apart, he kept a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, I’m not going back with you. I can’t. I need you to find Sam and make sure he’s ok. I know he was pissed that we left him behind but he was too injured to fight this battle. Then I need you to tell Sam I’m proud of him; I’m proud of all of us. Tell him to go find Eileen and have a life together. And you; you go turn Heaven around and put those dickhead angels in their place.” He squeezed Jack’s shoulder before dropping his hand.

Jack shook his head. “No, Dean, you have to come back. Sam and I need you.” Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the aged hunter.

“No, you don’t,” Dean said softly. “I’m not going to be any good to anybody for a while. I promised Cas I wouldn’t try and break his deal and that I would keep on living. I’m gonna keep that promise, but I need some time. I need some time to myself to figure out how to live without him. I promise I’ll come back.” Dean took a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. “I tried. I tried to bring him back again, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry Dean.”

“It’s not your fault Jack; he did it to save you. He made sure to keep his promise to Kelly. I’ll see you around kid,” Dean said before turning on his heel and walking out the clearing. A few minutes later, he slid into Baby’s front seat. He turned the key and for the first time in his life, wasn’t comforted by the sound of the engine purring.

He pulled onto the road and started driving, no destination in mind. He drove late into the night until his vision was blurry, and he feared crashing. He pulled into the parking lot of the next motel he saw. He paid for the night and trudged to his room.

He slammed the door behind him, dropped his bag to the ground, and kicked his boots off before heading straight to the bed. He fell onto the squeaky mattress with a groan. He pulled the thin blanket over his head and folded the pillow in half before laying his head on it. He closed his eyes and willed his body to fall into sleep.

As soon as his eyes shut, memories flooded his mind. They were all of one person: a blue-eyed angel in a trench coat. A sob was torn from Dean’s lips as the last memory he had of Cas floated into his subconscious. He watched as Cas whispered three little words before his entire body was encased in black ooze and disappeared.

For weeks, Dean had kept his emotions under a tight lock and key. He couldn’t afford to let his despair get in the way of killing Chuck. Now that the man was dead, Dean could no longer contain the pain and misery. His body was wracked with sobs as tears fell in rivers down his cheeks. Dean clutched the spare pillow to his chest and buried his face in it as he was overwhelmed.

It had been his fault! He had admitted his feelings to Cas which had caused the angel enough happiness for the Empty to come collect on his deal. Cas had tried to warn him, but he hadn’t listened, and now Dean was alone. Even when Sam had left for college, Dean had never felt so abandoned. When Sam left, there was always the knowledge that Dean would be able to see him again. There was no hope of ever seeing Cas again.

Eventually, Dean fell into an exhausted sleep, his body unable to stay awake any longer. As soon as the hunter was unconscious, two figures appeared in his room.

“Why have you woken me from my slumber,” a male voice hissed. “Now that the annoying angel is in eternal sleep, I should be too.”

The woman beside him made sure Dean would remain asleep. “I brought you here to ask something of you.”

“You couldn’t have done that in my realm? You know how much I loathe these humans,” the man snapped.

Billie scowled at her companion. “You needed to see something.” She pointed towards the sleeping hunter. “That man is the reason God is dead and the Nephilim is now ruling Heaven.”

“And?”

“And, he has sacrificed over and over his entire life and never once asked for anything for himself. He was raised a soldier and has always been willing to die as one. Even now, when there’s only one thing in this universe that he wants, he still doesn’t ask for it,” Billie explained as she took a step towards the bed.

“I still don’t see why I’m here. Can’t you grant him what he wants? His dead parents or that nerdy redhead he was so fond of,” the Empty said as he watched Death. He had never seen her show fondness for a human before and he was mildly interested as to what was so special about this one.

“You’re here because you are the only one who can give him what he wants,” she replied simply.

Anger rushed through the Empty at her implications. “NO! I will not release that pesky angel! He has caused me great trouble and deserves to suffer for it.”

“He caused you to awaken. How is that such a crime?”

“He is also the only being to ever escape me. I will not allow that. He is an angel and he died and came to me and that is where he will stay. I will not budge on this,” the Empty said, his voice steel.

Billie sighed. “If it wasn’t for this human, God would have destroyed us all, you and I included. If it wasn’t for Dean, you wouldn’t be standing here arguing with me.”

“I don’t care! I’m not giving the angel up!”

“Swallow your pride for once! If you won’t give the angel back, then take the human with you. Let them be together. Give Dean the one thing he’s ever asked for,” Billie argued.

“Why, so they can annoy me for all eternity? Even if I bring the angel back, eventually this human will die and then so will the angel and he will still be in my clutches anyway. I’m just skipping the middle steps.” The cosmic entity continued to glare at the woman.

“No, if you bring Castiel back, I will strip him of his grace. He will become human and when he dies, he will go to Heaven and spend eternity with Dean. You would never have to worry about him waking you up again. As it stands, you now have to worry about the new God waking him up. Jack sees Castiel as his father and he learned from the most knowledge pair of hunters on how to fight to bring someone back from the dead. Give Jack enough time and he will find a way to wake Castiel up once again.” Billie stared at the Empty, a smirk on her face.

“GAH!!! No, I will not allow it! God has no power in my realm,” the Empty shouted.

“Jack brought Castiel back from the dead when he was just a Nephilim and not even trying. Imagine what he can do now.”

Billie watched as the cosmic entity weighed his options. She knew she had him backed in a corner and hoped he would take the easy way out. Finally, with a growl, the Empty shouted, “Fine but you are in my debt now. Take the angel, but if I ever see him again, death will be a mercy.”

In the next instant, the Empty was gone and, in his place, stood a confused angel. Cas’ eyes widened at seeing Dean and Billie. He shook his head as he said sadly, “This is another form of torture, isn’t it?”

“No, Castiel, this is real. I convinced the Empty to release you one last time.”

“How?” Cas asked with shock.

“I made him realize that even if Dean didn’t search for you, Jack would and wouldn’t stop until he found you. He wasn’t too happy with the idea of being woken by you again,” Billie explained.

“So, I’m free?”

“Yes, but there’s a catch. You must give up your grace. I promised the Empty that when you died the next time, Heaven would be your destination.”

Without hesitation, Cas said, “I don’t care. As long as I get to be with Dean, I don’t care what you take from me.”

Billie held her hand out and blue grace immediately spilled from Cas’ mouth. When the last wisp of grace was pulled from Cas’ body, it hovered as a ball before suddenly exploding. Cas covered his eyes as the light became too bright to stare at with his now human eyes. When he dropped his hand, the room was once again dark.

“Now, nobody can have your grace. Enjoy your life Castiel and tell Dean this is his reward for a job well done.” In the next moment, Billie was gone.

Cas stood there in the dark, listening to his heart beat erratically in his chest. His mind was spinning, trying to process everything. He was human, but he was no longer stuck in the Empty. He was alive, and he could be with Dean. He let out a joyous shout.

Dean jerked awake at the sudden noise. He fumbled to turn the bedside lamp on but finally managed to smash the button. He blinked at the bright light and had to turn away. His whole body stilled when his eyes landed on the other figure in the room. He could do nothing but stare disbelievingly at the man in front of him. “What the hell are you? Some shapeshifter?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said. “I assure you I’m no shapeshifter. I am human, but I’m still me. Give me a silver blade, holy water, and anything else to help prove that I’m not a monster.”

Dean slid from the best slowly and walked as if in a dream until he stood directly in front of the other man. “This is a dream, or I got kidnapped by a djinn again or I’m already in Heaven or something. You told me there was no coming back.”

Cas reached out and slid his fingers into Dean’s. The hunter was looking at him with a combination of fear, disbelief, hope, and joy. “There shouldn’t have been, but Billie intervened. She said this is your reward for a job well done.”

Dean held onto Cas’ hand tightly and his voice was small as he asked, “Cas, is that really you?”

“It’s really me.”

A sob was torn from Dean’s throat as he slammed his mouth against Cas’. Castiel immediately slid his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled the hunter closer. He angled his head and slotted their lips even tighter against each other. Their lips moved against each other over and over as they held each other tightly. Cas slid his tongue against the seam of Dean’s lips and the other man gasped. Cas slipped his tongue inside the steamy cauldron of Dean’s mouth and explored every last inch he could reach. His tongue danced with Dean’s as they continued kissing.

They finally broke apart when the need for air became too much. Their mouths separated, but Dean refused to let Cas even move an inch. His fingers dug into the man’s hips, afraid if he let go that Cas would disappear. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but they were tears of the greatest joy Dean had ever known. He had resigned himself to living the rest of his life without his angel and to have him back was the best gift of all. “I love you Cas, so damn much! I can’t describe how I’ve felt while you’ve been gone. I wasn’t just hurting; I was empty, and nothing could fill the void.”

Cas kissed him again, much softer this time. “I know, I felt the same way. In the Empty, we’re tortured with all of our regrets and my dreams were haunted by nothing but you. All the missed chances and all the times I failed you. I never imagined I would get to see you again.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. Cas was gently running his fingers through Dean’s short hair and the hunter had never felt more relaxed in his life. “Don’t ever leave me again, Cas. I can’t- I’m not strong enough to go on without you.”

Cas peppered kisses into Dean’s hair. “I’m never leaving you again sweet one. I love you more than there are words for Dean. You are my light, my reason for living.”

“You’re all of that for me too,” Dean replied before pulling Cas into another kiss.

As they kissed, their hips slowly rocked against each other, causing their cocks to rub against one another. Within minutes, they were both hard in their pants. Dean pulled away and gasped, “Please angel, I need you.”

“I’m not an angel anymore.”

Dean cupped Cas’ jaw. “You’ll always be my angel. You’ve saved me more times than I can count.”

Cas caught Dean’s lips in a kiss and licked into his mouth eagerly. He pushed Dean back towards the bed, never once breaking the kiss. When Dean’s knees hit the mattress, Cas pushed him down gently. He looked at Dean laid out like a feast and smiled. “I never thought I could have this.”

Dean reached his hands towards Cas who quickly took it. “I’ve imagined, but I didn’t think it possible. I didn’t think I got to be happy. Now that I have it, I’m not wasting it. Now, make love to me angel.”

“With pleasure,” Cas said before quickly stripping them both of their clothes.

Dean scooted into the middle of the bed once he was bare and shivered as Cas crawled over him. They kissed some more, their erections sliding against each other and dribbling precum on their bare stomachs. They didn’t feel the need to rush anything, wanting to enjoy the moment to its fullest.

Cas started trailing kisses down the column of Dean’s throat. He paused to suck a hickey into the tender skin before moving lower. He sucked on each of Dean’s nipples until they were tight buds. He then sprinkled kisses along Dean’s chest and stomach.

When he reached Dean’s cock, he let his mouth hover over the flushed head. His eyes flicked up to Dean. The hunter’s eyes were closed, and his bottom lip was sucked in between his teeth. His hands were formed into tight fists, the bed cover clenched between them. “Look at me sweet one,” Cas ordered.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Please Cas, I need more.”

Cas started rubbing soothing circles into the skin of Dean’s thighs. “I plan on giving you the world.” He leaned forward and licked a broad stripe from the head to the base of Dean’s cock.

“Holy hell do that again,” Dean cried.

Cas smirked before taking the head into his mouth. He lapped up the salty precum and tongued at the slit. Dean bucked his hips, pushing his dick further into Cas’ mouth. Cas moved his hands to hold Dean’s hips down so he could move at his own pace. He brought his mouth up and went back to suckling just the head. Every other second, a drop of precum would slide from the slit and he would savor it before swallowing.

“Angel, please, I need more,” Dean whimpered, his hands grabbing at the black strands of Cas’ hair.

Cas took pity and slowly slid his mouth further down Dean’s cock. The hunter’s dick was like velvet wrapped steel and Cas was already addicted to the sweet sounds that were pouring from Dean’s mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and slid his mouth all the way to the base, Dean’s blonde curls tickling his nose. Castiel pulled back up inch by inch until just the head remained in his mouth. He continued bobbing his head up and down as he let one hand move to fondle Dean’s balls. They were heavy as he rolled them in his hand, and he knew Dean was close to orgasm.

“Cas, angel, I’m close, I need more,” Dean begged.

Cas pulled away with a pop and wrapped a hand around his own cock and squeezed. Pleasuring Dean had aroused him more than he realized “When I cum, it will be inside of you. I want you so bad sweet one.”

Dean raised his legs in the air, exposing his tight entrance to the other man. “I’m yours angel. Always have been and always will be.”

Cas pecked him on the lips. “Where’s the lube Dean?”

“In my duffel. Please hurry angel, I need you so bad,” Dean whined.

Cas quickly retrieved the lube and rejoined his lover. He squirted some on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it. “Next time, I will kiss every freckle on your exquisite body,” he said as he circled one slick finger around Dean’s rim.

“If you don’t get a move on, there won’t be a next time,” Dean growled.

Cas smiled. “Don’t make empty threats sweet one. We both now this is far from our last time together.” Before the hunter could respond, he slid his finger inside.

Dean gasped and tightened around the sudden intrusion. “Shit, it’s been a while since I’ve bottomed.”

“Should I stop?” Cas asked worriedly.

“Don’t you dare!”

“As you wish,” Cas replied with a grin. He continued to pump his finger until he felt Dean loosen enough to add a second. Once again, Dean tightened around him and he waited for the muscles to relax. After a few thrusts, Cas scissored his fingers, spreading Dean even more. He then slipped in a third finger. He crooked his fingers and twisted them, searching for something. He smiled when Dean let out a cry. Cas continued to message Dean’s prostate as little breathless whimpers escaped the hunter. He watched as Dean suddenly started moving his hips, fucking himself on Cas’ thick digits. “That’s it sweet one; take your pleasure.”

“Angel want you in me,” Dean cried, the fingers no longer satisfying him.

Cas slid his fingers from Dean’s stretched hole and poured some lube on his cock. He gasped at the cold but quickly spread it over his aching erection. He lined the purple head of his cock with Dean’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please just take me already,” Dean cried impatiently.

Cas buried himself to the hilt in one solid thrust. He had never felt anything as exquisite as Dean’s tight heat wrapped around his cock like a glove. It was like coming home. He let his head hang as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay. “Gosh Dean, the things you do to me.”

Dean leaned forward and managed to slide his lips against Cas’ in a chaste kiss. “Same with you angel. Now move, make me feel it to my bones.”

Cas pulled Dean even closer to him and held his legs open as he started moving. His thrusts were long and deep, filling Dean to the max. He angled his next thrust and was rewarded with Dean’s whine of pleasure as his cock slid against the hunter’s prostate. He kept a leisurely pace, enjoying sliding into Dean over and over. With every thrust, Cas’ cock slid over Dean’s prostate, pulling little whimpers from his mouth.

“You feel so exquisite around me Dean. You suck me in so well,” Cas gasped as buried himself in Dean’s tight body.

Dean dropped his head back, his chest heaving. “It feels so good angel! Never felt this way with anybody else! No one has ever filled me up like you are.”

“You’re my treasure sweet one and I intend on treating you like one,” Cas said before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

Cas slowly sped his thrusts up as he felt the fire begin boiling in his stomach. Dean could barely form words at this point, whimpers and moans the only sounds he could make. He was still managing to meet Cas thrust for thrust, but Cas could tell he was growing tired. Cas sped up until he was pounding into Dean causing the mattress to creak and the headboard to bang against the wall.

“More angel,” Dean cried, his fingers digging into the meat of Cas’ forearms. By now, he was too exhausted to move, letting Cas use his body as he saw fit.

Cas gave as much as he could, his cock a blur as it slid into Dean again and again. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was moments away from cumming. He dropped one of Dean’s legs and wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock. It only took a few pumps before Dean came with a cry of Cas’ name.

Dean’s hole tightened around him even more and with one more thrust, Cas stilled as his cock emptied deep inside of Dean’s body. Dean’s name fell from his lips as the orgasm crashed through him. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before slipping from Dean and collapsing on the bed. They lay there, the only sound in the room was their ragged breathing.

After a few minutes, Dean rolled over to face Cas. He trailed a finger across the man’s sweaty forehead, down his chin, and traced his lips. He chuckled when Cas’ lips wrapped around the digit. “That was awesome! You were awesome!”

Cas let Dean’s finger fall from his lips before saying, “You were just as awesome. That was far better than I ever hoped.”

“Of course, it was, it was with me,” Dean replied with a cocky smile.

Cas snorted. “Nice to know your ego hasn’t deflated while I was gone.”

“Psh, never gonna happen. I’m gonna grab a rag to wipe us down.”

“Ok.”

Dean slid from the bed and returned a moment later. He trailed the warm cotton against Cas’ stomach and around his cock and thighs, gently cleaning the drying semen from his skin. He then wiped his own cock and his ass off before dropping the rag to the ground and climbing back into bed.

He snuggled up as close to Cas as possible. “I can’t believe it’s all over. It seems surreal to think about.”

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know what you mean. Never in my existence have I never not had a job to do. It’s kind of exhilarating to not have anything to do.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. For the past, like, fifteen years, there’s always been some big bad to fight. Kind of don’t know what to do now that the world is at peace,” Dean said into the quiet room.

“Didn’t you once tell Sam you would enjoy a day relaxing at the beach with the sun shining and a drink in your hand?”

Dean looked at Cas with a smile. “You know what, I did? Maybe in a few days we can call him and see what he thinks about an extended beach vacation? I’m thinking I’m ready to retire from the hunting life. I’d rather spend my days with you.”

“I like the sound of that a lot but why are you going to wait a few days to call Sam?” Cas asked with his signature head tilt.

“Because I want to enjoy a little alone time with my future husband,” Dean said with a bright smile.

“Was that your way of proposing?”

Dean’s smile faltered. “Uh yeah.”

“Well then, I accept,” Cas whispered before pulling Dean into a passionate kiss.

They traded a few more tender kisses, both completely at ease now that there was no danger hanging over their heads. For the first time in either of their lives, they were happy and at peace. Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
